My ol' new pet
by IgnisDivine
Summary: After a non-active period, while the kids grow up into full teenagers, something strange happens to Mr Kat and everyone is affected by that, in a less or more pleasant way. Constructive criticism is welcomed! And please kids, stay away, for your safe!
1. Prologue

Please excuse any of my mistakes, I'm not English. And I know this story would be too serious for this series, but can't live without drama. xP And I rated it M because of the scenes that would happen later. Too bad those who can read those kind of stories wouldn't enter this section.

Clichee beginning, but can't help. Years have passed for Burtonburger family, without changing the alienish routine of the house. Well, maybe a bit. Coop is now preparing for college, or better said, for leaving his childhood behind. No more space captains, comic books and cartoons. He's just graduated and this is the last summer he would spend with his family. But not only that; as he was growing up, the girls were more attracted to him, to his blue eyes and sober behaviour, but the feelings weren't really mutual. After he got one of them in bedroom, he wasn't emotionally active with them anymore, like he was as a freshman, and life got boring.

Mildred has just celebrated her Sweet 16, but she isn't as happy as she was as a child. After correcting her eye defect, she got really pretty. A curly brunette, slim and so, all the boys were treating her nice because of her looks. Most of them also dared to hit on her, so it was really hard to find a guy who would look deep inside her soul. She needed her mom but, because she wasn't there, Millie was trying to learn about life from the other girls, who were prissy, superficial and snobbish. Not to mention, sluttish in the evening. But, not only their dad got older, it was also Mr Kat. He seemed to change during these years. He wasn't planning to return on his planet anymore, as he couldn't realise that before, and he got really quiet. Coop wasn't costumed to that, but, as he was happy that he finally got a normal life, he felt more sorry for the cat. He seemed so tired to try and make plans, that only he did was eating, sleeping, meow-ing, sometimes purring, or walking downstreet, aimlessly, with the dog whose owner, Mrs. Munson, has died a year ago. The boy was really worried for a period, thinking that Kat is only acting to deceive him and planning something terrible silently, but nothing really happened.

One day, Milly and her dad got to go to help a distant relative from far away, and Coop had to stay home and take care of everything. He was so dizzy that day, he forgot to buy food for Mister Kat. The teen stayed in his room to study a bit, and after, when he was about to exit, he almost stepped on the cat, who was sleeping near the door. 'Geez, what are you doing here?' Coop asked, with an involuntar shock on his face. 'I was about to splash ya, you know...'. The feline raised up his ears, and looked up, without moving, at his 'owner'. His stomach was growling, and Coop found out immediatly what this was about. 'So, hungry?' he laughed, ironically. While he was searching some human food in the refrigerator, he shouted: 'You know, if I'd be 10 again, I would let you starve', the teen joked. He put some meat in Kat's bowl, but no one came to eat. He went upstairs to see that the cat was sleeping in the same place. 'Food is ready, c'mon.' and nothing happened. The boy lifted the animal in his arms and looked at him, 'Please don't try and kill me..again.. for that, but I think I miss the old times'. The feline opened one eye and watched him, bored. Without any warning, he shaked the cat and he got his claws in his skin. Then he jumped from his arms and went slowly to eat. Coop's last words were running in his small head, and he was almost sorry that he got so tired to be himself again. Meanwhile, the boy thought that spending so much time away from his planet, Kat's brain limited to an animal's behaviour and all his intelligence has gone. But, he tried to ignore that and went to study again. After a few minutes, when the lil' fellow entered the room, Coop told him, seeming uninterested 'Do you want to go home?', only to see Kat jumping near him, almost ignoring the question, and falling asleep on his lap. ''I'll take this as a 'no' '', the teenager thought.  
The night came, and after locking all doors and checking everything, Coop went to sleep with Kat in his bed. But, at the midnight, when the Moon raised and an unexpected meteor shower appeared on the sky, the cat woke up and climbed the roof. His almost rusty collar glowed, and he felt a strange energy surrounding him, but he tried to go to bed and sleep. In the morning, Coop was huffing quietly, too lazy to get up, and he moved on the other side of the bed, only to climb up on someone. The teen got up, scared, not knowing if he drank something the day before. Laying beside him, there was a boy, around his age, with light, violet-ish hair, and Kat's collar. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Coop with his sly, black expression, as nothing would have happened. 'K-..kat?' the boy asked, almost struck by a heart attack. 'Ah.. what?' the just-humanized felined tried to say. 'I can talk like a human.. and I AM one' he said, looking in a mirror, nearby. Coop was still amazed, when Mr Kat turned around and shouted 'What do you stare at with that dumb look? Do you realise that I'm just a human, now.  
'And what's wrong about that?'  
'What do you mean, jerk? How can I return now home with my inferior looks?' he shouted again, almost rawr-ing.  
'Um, let me guess, when you were meow-ing back at that time, you were in reality insulting me... THAT much?' Coop asked, almost relaxed.  
'Duh!' the ex-cat shouted, but tried to regain his coolness and think of something.  
'Have you calmed down, now? Ok, let's try and clear all the things: why did you metamorphose?'  
'Geez, I haven't, but I was drowned in a strange aura last night and look what happened!' Kat said, raising his arms and looking under, at his body.  
'Ahh.. so it wasn't all just from your love for me.' he replied, sarcastically. Kat looked at him and this time, instead of making a mean comment again, he began laughing histerically.  
'Well, don't wanna interrupt your fun, but how would I cope with you now, that you're a human?' Coop asked with a 'smart-ass' attitude.

Kat shutted down and looked at the other boy, with serious and thoughtful eyes.

This was just a prologue, the next chapter would be longer.


	2. The discovery

Kat touched Coop's shoulder, then let his hand slide easily. This sent embarassing chills unto the teen's spine. 'What's got into you, all of sudden?' he asked, with an angry tone and some blushing cheeks. The former cat just looked deeply at his own palm, ignoring the other one's emotions. 'So that's how it feels like...', he voiced, in front of a perplexed Coop, '...to be a human.'

Coop stared at him, then poke his chest, asking 'are you OK?'. Kat felt a rush of rage and broke the mirror. Afterwards, he ran god-knows-where. His master just kneeled in front of the silver pieces, all sparse on the floor. If it weren't for his experience as a child with an alien cat who tried to destroy the world, he would have been so shocked... but, this scene was like a revival of his unordinary life. Kind of scared, the boy cleaned up the mess and coyly went for the metamorphosed animal, who was in the backyard, in the former playground. He found him almost drowned in sand, his face covered.

'I know you may not stand me, but I... want to help you. What happened, after all?'

Kat, looking like having a headache, began his speech: 'I've been idle in my alien mission for too long. My memory started to fade away, but now I can recall everything...'. Coop just layed on the ground and listened, thoughtful.

'I was one of the greatest captains on my planet. I wanted this planet so badly, that I attributed myself this mission. They let me settle here, but they stated that if I stay here for too long and get involved in this terrestrial thing, my bound with them would break and I'd become part of this world... I guess I've been defeated so many times, that I've started to ignore the circumstance.'

'So...?' asked Coop, assuming that 'they' were his comrades.

'So... remember last night when you asked if I want to go home?'

'Yes... that means...'

'Nevermind!', Kat shouted again and ran into the bushes.

_'I guess I'll have a hard time with him, so I should just mind my business right now.',_ Coop thought, heading towards inside. He heard a soft knocking, just to find himself greeting his sister.

'Milly? Why have you returned so early? Is dad with you?'

'Why so shocked? It didn't suit me after all. An aunt wanted to help us, so father told me to go back home, for I was not needed anymore. One is my teenage time, you know...'

He wanted to impose some authority, but, instead, he just trembled at this new chain of events. Running himself out of breath, Kat arrived to see Milly. Coop was expecting a dramatic scene, almost forgetting that Milly didn't know about Kat, taking all in all. She required his identity.

'Ah... yes, well... this is my friend...', he murmured, not knowing how to name him so it wouldn't sound suspect. Or, if it was suspect at all.

'Kat.' the former cat answered, promptly.

Coop was a little shocked by his boldness and transparency.

'Oh, is that so? You're named like our cat.' she giggled.

'Hm.', Kat snortled.

'He seems unsociable, brother.', she concluded and ran into her room, leaving her luggage into the hall.

The 'alien' made a sad look, and ran after her, panicked, when he heard the door slamming. Her brother carried her luggage and knocked. Milly opened and took the baggage in and, ignoring Kat's presence, she asked:

'Where is Kat? I so miss him!'

'Well...', Coop started mumbling again, 'he...'

'Died.' replied the subject of the question.

'Is that true?'

'Yes.', answered the teen, frowning and giving up.

She slammed the door again and began crying. Kat went down into a depressive mood and layed in front of her door. 'What are you doing here?', Coop inquired.

'I can't leave her alone! I shall go in!', he whispered.

'No, you made her feel this way, now you go with me in my room! It's too much for her now, we should find a way to explain all this, _after_!'

Kat just followed him. He tumbled into his bed and began scratching the sheets. He's never looked so down before. Letting his anger evanesce, Coop didn't help but to feel some empathy towards his pet.

'Are you feeling terrible about Milly?'

'I.. uh, what?'. Kat didn't know much about feelings. He just felt them deep inside, but couldn't really control or even acknowledge them. Never been used to this way of acting, he was driven by what he felt. This new human couldn't understand his role. All those emotions were extracted from his memories, combined with his structure, as in body, mind and soul. Kat noticed the other boy contemplating him.

'Say, Kat... do you miss home?'

'What is that?'

Coop raised his eyebrow. 'You know, when you are attached to a place, and all your beloved or close ones are there, and you feel like you belong there, but, you are far away and feel the distance, which becomes a burden?'

He was proud of his explanation. Actually, he was studying for the Psychology College. Kat started analysing the situation.

'No... I guess I've... just... grown fond of...'

* * *

Sorry for the 2-years leap in writing this story. I just wasn't inspired for a while. Good thing you've reviewed it, though... it made me eager to write. Hope you were still expecting it. And enjoy it! Sorry for my mistakes and.. as you may have noticed, I like to focus more on dialogue and action, and less on description.

Please, let me know of my mistakes or unproper techniques. It would make me develop my writing.

See you!


	3. New feelings born

'Of what, whiskers?' Coop asked, suddenly feeling a rush of unknown hope slipping into his soul. Not even he, didn't know why he was expecting such an answer that could satisfy his most sensitive and high chords of his soul, such as pride.

'...of... this house. This family. I've never experienced one before. Wait a minute, have you just called me _what_, bulbhead?' Kat answered, displaying confusion and irritation.

Ignoring his slight shade of disappointment in his head, Coop couldn't help but smirk. 'That's the animal I used to know!'

The 'animal' calmed down and got depressed, again. 'You know', he heard, 'you've never made Milly cry so badly before. The only time you did that was when you ran away for two days... but you returned and never did that again, when I lectured you about breaking her kind heart. Why is that?'

Kat lost control of his thoughts and self-aware again, and just starred. He grabbed Coop's sleeves and dragged him, his forehead pressed violently against Coop's and frowned, looking deeply into his eyes, seeming to accuse him of something really personal. Coop got a bit scared of this act and just remained there, stunned.

'What is that?... Why is that?' the _cat _snarled.

'I... I don't know what to say.' Coop took a pause and continued 'I think you're a little puzzled about what's happening to you, please calm down now!'

'I am feeling farther and farther from my planet. And still, I... I _feel..._' Not finishing this, he pinned Coop on the floor and laid above him, looking like he was devouring the boy.

'You're too close to my body. Can't you just stand up so we can decently talk?' Coop asked, with a smooth tone of anxiety in his voice. That moment, Kat couldn't help but bite his cheek. Instinctevly reacting, Coop hold him and threw him off his own self, kicking him. Kat vanished into a corner, looking at him like he was the hurt one and also very baleful. He suddenly felt a fear, but a kind of fear that didn't alienate himself from Coop; contrariwise, to tell.

'What's this all of sudden?' Coop raged. 'Are you insane? Do I have to bear with your madness and sick mind anymore?' At this, Kat curled up like a cat, and just said:

'What... happened?'

'Well, you made Milly cry and me, get annoyed! Hope you're proud!'

'Milly...', and with this, he disappeared through the door. Coop let his body roll on the same floor, his eyes pointing at the ceiling and getting himself some rest.

After a while, he took in an observation. Knowing that Kat had previously been rather indiscreet about his identity, meeting with Milly could only lead to a _disaster. _He could not stay away anymore.

* * *

Milly was putting something down in her diary, her eyes watery, when Kat entered the room.

'What do you want? Get out!'

'It's me... Kat.'

'So what? Did I let you enter?'

Not wanting to leave her alone, he insisted, sitting in bed next to her. 'Please, I don't want to see you cry.'

'Why do you care?' she sassily kept responding.

Kat, somehow imitating her gestures and emotions, began crying, too. Milly was really confunsed now, not knowing what to say. Kat reached out her eyes, without making eye contact with her, and cleaned her tears with his finger. 'I don't want to see you like that.' Then he let his hand rest on her lap.

A little embarassed, Milly began: 'What... just what the hell is happening? And... why do you wear Kat's collar? Don't say... it is you who..!'. Not letting her finish, either, he grabbed her forearms and dragged her close to him, forcefully, watching eachother's eyes.

'I have something to tell you... I'm Kat.'

'What? Leave me alone! I don't want to hear any joke now!' and with that, she pulled away.

'Milly! Have you never wondered why I've looked different from other cats? Why I have violet hair, like the former cat? Why I wear this collar? And most important... why do I know that that day when you pretended you were sick and stayed home, it was actually to invite your lover over and you secretly told me to stay at the door and meow if someone arrived home? When he left, you raised me in your arms and told me you wished you'd have rather gone to school.'

Milly stood in shock. All those hints brought her to the conclusion that no other living being could know and have all of that, except her cat. Still, she couldn't really realise what was this all about.

'But how...? What are you?'

He just related her all the truth, leaving her even in a bigger state of shock. Then, she didn't know nothing else to do but hug him.

'I'm... somehow happy that you're not... gone.'

After that, he slid his head on her lap. Milly was blushing, having to face with the fact that her pet was now a human, and his gestures seemed a bit awkward and he also knows all her secrets and her bared body. Being cat-like again, he began caressing her like he was about to fusion with her skirt. She felt chills which she didn't know whether to find them pleasant or not. She thought about Kat like a part of her family, still, his new shape and looks, which were rather attractive, turned her on. She parted, nervously speaking:

'I think we should consider ourselves... friends, now. You know, since we're not pet and owner anymore!'

He hold her and layed her on her bed, covering Milly's body with his, forgetting the fact that he was not an animal anymore, again.

'Milly, but I... I just want to _love _you.' he replied, naively not knowing what's the meaning of these words.

With this, the girl's face flamed still redder, feeling a flow of pleasant and embarrasing emotions. No sooner did Coop slammed the door...


End file.
